


Dragon filled with love

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: M/M, 十尤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito





	Dragon filled with love

现在……是几点来着？  
游城十代揉了揉眼睛，房间里只有窗帘透过些许星光。欧西里斯红的三年级宿舍里，现在除了他没有其他学生。  
所以现在房间里的声音是从哪来的？  
随它去吧，反正好困。翻过身打算接着睡下，十代却发现整个床都在轻微地颤动。在冰凉的鳞片扫过脚踝时，睡意更是消了大半。  
他跳下床拍开电灯，从上铺垂下来的尾巴却不是来自什么闯入者，而是尤贝尔。从床下的角度也只能看见覆满鳞片的爪子、叠起的翅膀和散落着灰紫双色发丝的后脑，似乎是介于不同形态之间的样子。平时除了决斗进行阶段不会现身的尤贝尔，突然实体躺在宿舍床上还处于无法确切描述的形态，怎么看都很异常。  
“喂，尤贝尔，睡不着吗？”  
没有回答。  
“尤贝尔？尤贝尔～”  
依然没有答复。  
十代伸手碰了碰，手掌下的翅膀一片滚烫，和刚才尾巴的温度天差地别。他踩上高低床的梯子正打算上去，魔龙的爪尖却啪地敲上床边，沙哑的声音制止道：“别过来。”  
接着，十代的呼唤又像沉入湖底的石子那样，没有得到任何回响。然而比起以往仅有风声的夜晚，今天显然多了些什么。  
像是略重的呼吸声，被刻意压抑也仍然从喉间溢出的叹息……  
？  
“尤贝尔，这个……难道说是，发情期？没记错的话……”  
“别吵，十代。睡觉去。”  
“哎？我明明是关心你。”  
“十代，给我下去，别闹了。”  
“好冷淡啊，明明那样说过爱我的。”  
“这跟我不想让你过来有什么冲突。好了，十代，去继续睡。”  
“哇好烫，是发烧了吗。不好好检查可不行。”十代一个翻身上去，思索状接近了尤贝尔：“这个以前是怎么处理的来着？”  
“在宇宙的时候，就这么等它过去。”  
“前世呢？大部分事情还是不太能回忆起来。以前是怎么做的来着？”  
“忘了。喂别趴这么低，离我远点。”  
“啊痛痛痛……这是上铺，天花板很低的，只能这么趴着了。”  
“所以你赶快下去。”  
“就这么憋着不难受吗？”  
“除非你保证不乱动。”  
“好好好，都听你的。”  
精灵用于蔽体的黑色布料被甩到脸上时，十代的大脑停机了一秒。  
“别一直盯着看。在我动手前不允许自己拿下来。”  
“好小气……尤贝尔你多久洗一次衣服，啊疼！”  
明知道决斗精灵哪里需要洗什么衣服，然而水母嘴里是吐不出象牙的。  
“咦，你尾巴怎么湿答答的。”十代抓起在床板上滑动的尾尖。  
“DA-MA-RE！”  
“呜哇好凶，难道说爱我都是骗我的吗，尤贝尔只喜欢上辈子的我吗？好过分啊明明都超融合了，尤贝尔的心竟然还不在我这里吗……”十代夸张地吸吸鼻子。  
很快他就没法继续KY了，因为烦躁的魔龙一爪子掀翻了他，接着把他按在床板上，扒下裤子。  
“尤贝……突然干什么……”在刚才的动静里默默抬头的性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住，光滑的黏膜和收紧的喉咙亲吻着鼓动的神经，对于经验全无的年轻人来说未免过于刺激。蓬松柔软的发丝在热度骤升的腿根蹭来蹭去，被遮蔽的视野里仅有漆黑一团，裸露在外的皮肤上，总有灼热滑腻的翅膀边缘或者冰凉的龙鳞掠过，不知是无意还是某种邀请。  
在变得混沌的意识中，突然闪现出魔龙的尖牙，让十代一个激灵，决定暂时忍耐，沉默一阵。感受到对方一瞬间的僵硬，尤贝尔低声笑了出来。  
让你皮。  
尤贝尔稍微后退，一边熟悉着十代的气味一边缓缓吞吐起来。脆弱的部分要是被尖利的指甲刮伤就太可怜了，所以他舒展开手掌，扬起指尖，用掌心的部分轻轻照顾着下方的囊袋，脸颊眷恋地磨蹭着内侧敏感的皮肤。  
“尤贝尔，差不多，可以……”十代急忙坐起推开他，然而还是晚了一步。浓稠的白液溅到精灵脸上，连同属于原本人类身体的紫发和改造后出现的灰发都变得粘粘糊糊。  
“抱歉！等下会好好帮你清理干净的。”十代慌乱地用手背擦来擦去，然而压根起不到什么清洁作用。  
“真是不中用的小鬼，才这么一会就不行了……闪开。”尤贝尔蜷起身体，捏住尾巴尖缓缓送入身下。被翅膀遮住的地方，十代想看个清楚，又不方便伸手去揭。  
尤贝尔斜睨过去，挑起眼角：“等你硬起来再说吧，在那之前老实待着。”  
十代默默把手收到背后。  
魔龙的爪随着动作时轻时重地抓挠着床单，翅膀拘谨地收着，深色的鳞片在夜色里反射着浅淡的光，细碎的光点随着动作不断颤抖。  
“十代。十代……”尤贝尔下意识轻唤着铭刻在心的名字，在发情期的炙热与焦躁中竭力翻滚着。  
“尤贝尔，我在这里。”十代俯身抓住他的手，用袖口拭干对方沿着脸庞和脖颈滑落的汗水。  
再次被压制在下，十代一只手被按在枕边，而对方正用剩下的那只手扶住他再度勃起的部分，对准渴求灌溉的湿热穴口坐下身去。本以为会迅速被容纳全部，然而那里却意外地紧。被不上不下的快感吊着，双方都不太好受。  
“喂，尤贝尔，我们以前……应该是做过的吧？那为什么，会这么……呃……”  
“你是傻瓜吗，要数数看那是多少年前的事了吗？而且你和那个时候长得又……我还没让你乱动！”被忍耐不住的家伙突然掐住腰往下按，粗大的肉棒一直顶到深处。叫嚣的欲望被粗暴地填满，同时，本能的挣扎却让尤贝尔狠狠撞到了天花板，翅膀尖传来火辣辣的疼痛。  
十代看到他皱起的眉头，连忙伸手帮忙揉了揉翅膀，赔了个笑脸：“抱歉抱歉，会让你舒服的。”  
翅膀根被细密地舔吻过去，尤贝尔艰难地撑住上身，试图回头看清十代到底在做什么，被一把抱到了腿上。还未释放的凶器从腿间挺入，空虚的洞口顿时被填得满满当当。鲜明的触感仿佛要将形状和温度一同烙印在内壁。  
“好疼啊尤贝尔，别抓。”十代松开前世专属骑士的纤细腰身，抓住肩膀，用舌尖撬开对方紧闭的唇齿。在热烈的啜吻间，一旁的龙爪也悄然贴近，在一旁轻轻扫来扫去，啪哒作响。方才被碰过的翅膀已经缩了起来，余下的依然伸展着，不时扑腾两下。  
被热度折磨得混沌不已的思绪终于变得清明，尤贝尔才开始意识到发生了些什么。话说这个世界，十代……是不是还没成年来着？  
“感觉如何，尤贝尔？”空闲的手摩挲着对方不住扫动的尾巴，十代问道。  
“你技术差劲死了。”  
“怎么会……不至于吧。那一起加油练习？好像龙的发情期很长来着？”  
“谁要陪你练习，未成年笨蛋自己玩去。”  
“我多少还是比尾巴厉害的吧？”  
“勉强算是吧。”  
“那……再来一次？”  
END


End file.
